


First Word

by YouLoveIt_ILoveYou



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouLoveIt_ILoveYou/pseuds/YouLoveIt_ILoveYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Castellano says her first word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Word

Mindy used to be a heavy sleeper. Not long ago, her husband's light snore, the upstairs neighbor opening and closing his door, or that annoying bird outside her window would have gone unnoticed. But ever since she had the baby, it doesn't take much to wake her up. She can't complain though; in her opinion, the sound of giggles coming from the baby monitor is the best alarm clock she's ever had. It's not even 6AM, and glancing at the camera on the monitor she sees chubby legs and arms wiggling around, those beautiful brown eyes fixated on the Winnie the Pooh mobile above her head. This was new, as she usually wakes up to crying and screaming. That amazing bundle of joy surprises her every day, and she's sure she has never known a love like this before. 

Danny is sound asleep next to her, and she drops a few kisses on his shoulder and cheek before getting up and making her way to their daughter's bedroom. 

"Good morning my little chunky monkey!" A wide smile spreads across the little girl's face as she spots her mother, arms going in the air and reaching out for her. Mindy picks her up, peppering her face with kisses and making her laugh.

"How happy are you this morning? Did you have nice dreams, baby?" It was so silly to carry on this one sided conversation, but the way Callie stares up at her with curiosity whenever she speaks, and the little sounds she makes as if responding in her own baby language, are enough to keep her talking. After changing and feeding her, Mindy brings her into her bedroom.

"Let's go wake up daddy!" Callie giggles softly as Mindy bounces her around in her arms, making her way over to the bed. They both climb in, Mindy placing Callie in between her and Danny, who is lying on his back, arms resting on his chest. The baby girl reaches up and grabs Danny's nose, pressing her tiny fingers into his face. Danny doesn't move, but Mindy knows he is awake as a small smile starts to spread across his face. He keeps his eyes closed as his daughter starts moving her hands around his face, tugging on his lips and ears. She seems to be getting frustrated at the non-response, that baby language making its appearance again as she waahh-waaahs and almost pokes him in the eye. Mindy laughs and grabs her little hand.

"Gently, sweetheart," Mindy says, showing Callie how to caress his cheek. "Say, 'I wanna play. Wake up Dada!'"

"Dada."

Mindy stills and Danny's eyes pop open, staring at his daughter just inches away from his face. He glances up at Mindy, who shares his look of amazement and shock.

"Did she just..."

"She totally did."

In a quick motion, he's sitting up with Callie on his lap. Mindy reaches over and grabs her cell phone, already recording. 

"Sweetheart, can you say 'Dada'... 'Da-da'?" He repeats it slowly, dragging out the word a lot more than necessary. 

Without skipping a beat, Callie repeats the word back to him as if this wasn't the first time she's said it. Danny's heart feels like it might pop out of his chest it's beating so fast, and his eyes water as he drops a kiss to her forehead and holds her close. He turns his head to look at Mindy, who's now wiping her own tears.

"You're not crying because she didn't say Mama first, right?" Danny asks.

Mindy laughs, putting the phone down to wrap one arm around his shoulders.

"No, babe. I'm crying because this little girl just said her first word, and it was the cutest thing I've ever seen in my whole life. I got it on video, by the way. It's currently uploading on Facebook so that everyone can be jealous of how adorable our baby is."

Danny reached over and gave her a quick peck on the lips. They both looked down at their daughter, who was busy playing with the her toes. 

"How can such a tiny human putting two syllables together make me so emotional?" 

"Danny, you have turned into such a softie. I'm so proud."

"I have, haven't I? She's got me in the palm of her hands, just like her mother."

"And you wouldn't have it any other way."

"No, I wouldn't."

They share a smile so honest, he actually feels his stomach flutter. It's amazing to think how far they have come together, and how he loves her more intensely every day as his best friend, his wife, and now the mother of his child. They are his main sources of happiness, and he has never felt more complete in his life. 

"I love you so much, babe," he tells Mindy, kissing her again. 

"I love you," she says softly. "And you, you little traitor!" she says, picking up Callie. "I change you, I feed you, and let's not forget who pushed you out into this world after 27 exhausting hours, and you reward me by saying Dada first? How dare you?" 

Mindy's tickling Callie, and their giggles are contagious. 

"Mama. Ma-ma. Say Mama!"

"Alright, relax. She'll say it when she wants to, isn't that right Callie? Say, 'Yes, Dada!'"

"Don't turn this into a competition, Danny!"

"I'm not, it's not! But if it were, I already won."

The pillow that smacks him in the head comes out of nowhere, Callie's laugh bringing a huge smile to their faces. There has never been a more beautiful sound.


End file.
